


Vil ikke snakke om det

by Frieda Echte (Plommesill)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, ekstrascener til julekalender
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte
Summary: Når Isak kommer hjem etter en kjip krangel - ekstrascene til julekalender





	Vil ikke snakke om det

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isak og Even -en julekalender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870528) by [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/pseuds/evakyaki), [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/pseuds/Frieda%20Echte), [pagnilagni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni). 



> Dette er en ekstrascene til 19. desember i "Isak og Even - en julekalender"

19\. desember 2017   
22:01

Han stopper et øyeblikk foran inngangsdøren. Trekker pusten. Tar av luen, stapper den i lommen, drar hånden gjennom håret. Ser fort på mobilen, men det er ikke kommet flere meldinger etter den han fikk da han satt på bussen. Et hjerte. Rødt. Han trekker pusten igjen, åpner døren, merker at han nøler, som om han vegrer seg. Han vet at han var en idiot i går, at det var barnslig å rope sånn. Angrer på at han lå urørlig i sengen og var sint. Lurer på hvordan Even har det. Håper så jævlig inderlig at Even har det ok, at han har det ok på tross av at han er sammen med en barnslig idiot. «Verdens verste kjæreste, Isak Valtersen. Time to face the music.» De teite ordene hjelper, han mumler dem for seg selv, det er knapt mulig å høre dem, men de hjelper ham å komme seg over dørstokken og hjem. Så får resten av kvelden bli som den blir. Nå er han her. Verdens verste kjæreste, klar til innsats.

Even er på kjøkkenet, Isak hører at han skramler med noe, han høres veldig opptatt ut. Han blir stående i døråpningen og se på ham, lener seg mot dørkarmen. Even står med ryggen til, holder på med noe nedi kjøkkenvasken. Det er noe som biter til i Isaks bryst når han ser på ham, det er umulig å sette fingeren på det, men det er noe ved Even akkurat nå, han virker så skjør, som om den kjipe kvelden og natten i går har ødelagt noe i ham. Takket være ham da, verdens verste kjæreste.

«Hei.» Stemmen sprekker litt, den ene lille stavelsen hopper i halsen. Even snur seg, han ser så alvorlig ut, det er så vidt han smiler når han ser på Isak. «Halla.» Evens stemme hopper også, usikkert. De blir stående med kjøkkengulvet mellom seg, ser akkurat forbi hverandre, med flakkende blikk. Isak vet at det er hans tur, Even har prøvd. Even prøvde for dem begge to i går, flere ganger, mens Isak lå der og var fjell og mørke og ikke ga ham noenting tilbake. Han trekker ermene på hettegenseren ned over håndleddene, holder i dem med knyttede hender. Holder seg fast mens han går over gulvet, bort til kjæresten sin. Han går nært, helt inntil Even, men uten å være borti ham, lar det stå noen centimeter fri luft mellom dem. Litt plass til en desperat unnamanøver, om det trengs. Om han har ødelagt mer enn han vet.

«Unnskyld.» Evens stemme er stille, men han høres så bestemt ut. Isak ser overrasket opp, rett inn i Evens blå øyne. Det var jo hans tur nå, han som skulle si hvordan det bare hadde vokst i ham, hvordan han ikke hadde klart å holde det tilbake, hvordan alt var låst og umulig med det samme de sinte ordene var ropt ut der ute på gaten. Det var ikke Even som skulle si noe nå. Likevel fortsetter han, fortsetter å snakke mens han løfter hånden og stryker en av Isaks krøller bakover, legger den bak øret. «Jeg burde ha snakka med deg først. Jeg tenkte ikke på at du kanskje ville noe annet. Ble bare så gira, trodde jeg hadde fikset alt for deg.»

Det er noe som brister i ham, han kjenner det, det er noe som han har holdt igjen som er sprukket og veller frem. Isak legger armene rundt Even, holder ham tett mot seg, lar det bare komme, legger ansiktet mot Evens hals og kjenner på den trygge lukten. Hjemme. Han vet at Even kjenner tårene, herregud, han kjenner jo at det rykker i kroppen hans mens han gråter. Men det føles greit, det er det eneste stedet det føles greit.  
«Jeg var helt jævlig i går. Unnskyld. Jeg slutta jo aldri å være sur.»

Han søker seg frem langs Evens kinn med nesen, munnen, bevegelsen er famlende, prøvende, mest fordi han ikke vet hva Even tenker, om han vil. Kysser ham forsiktig, så lett at det kiler i den tynne huden på leppene, kiler videre i en spiral gjennom brystet og magen. Han har lukket øynene, må bare stenge ute noe, det er for mye å kjenne på akkurat nå. Even har krummet hånden sin om bakhodet hans, beveger fingertuppene lett mot nakken og hodebunnen, kysser ham så mykt og varsomt at Isak forstår at Even også har tenkt det samme. Han har også lurt på om noe var ødelagt, om han hadde brukket noe i Isak. Det er som om det krever et svar, det legger vekt bak Isaks kyss. Får ham til å kysse Even tilbake, sultent, hektisk, i store tygg. Evens pust er ujevn, fort, han holder Isak mot seg, drar i hettegenseren for å kjenne den nakne huden på ryggen hans under håndflatene. Isak løfter armene, lar Even trekke genseren av, slutter kun å kysse i de sekundene han trenger for å dra genseren over hodet.

«Vil ikke snakke om det nå.» Isak sier det fort, andpustent, lener seg inn mot Even igjen, kysser ham, vil smake mer av ham. Stryker ham ned langs ryggen, holder en hånd i korsryggen hans, den andre følger kurven av baken hans, trykker ham mot seg.  
Even har det samme hastverket i bevegelsene, han skyver seg mot Isak, gnir kroppen sin mot hans mens de kysser. Stemmen hans er like åndeløs, full i små brudd, når han drar sin egen t-skjorte over hodet og svarer «Vi trenger ikke det.»

**Author's Note:**

> Noen ganger vil ikke kapittelet slutte der det var tenkt. Da blir det en liten ekstrascene - og hvem sier vel nei til ekstrascener?


End file.
